Εικασία
Εικασία conjecture, presumption thumb|300px| [[Εικασία Υπόθεση Θεώρηση ---- Εικασία 1/3-2/3 Εικασία abc Εικασία Andrews-Curtis Εικασία Angel Εικασία Agoh-Giuga Εικασία Andrica Εικασία Artin Εικασία Bateman-Horn Εικασία Baum-Connes Εικασία Beal Εικασία Beilinson Εικασία Berry-Tabor Εικασία Birch-Swinnerton-Dyer Εικασία Birch-Tate Εικασία Birkhoff Εικασία Bloch-Beilinson Εικασία Bloch-Kato Εικασία Bombieri-Lang Εικασία Borel Εικασία Farrell-Jones Εικασία Bost Εικασία Brocard Εικασία Brumer-Stark Εικασία Bunyakovsky Εικασία Catalan-Dickson Εικασία Caratheodory Εικασία Carmichael Εικασία Casas-Alvero Εικασία Catalan Εικασία Cherlin-Zilber Εικασία Collatz Εικασία Cramer Εικασία Conway Εικασία Deligne Εικασία Eilenberg-Ganea Εικασία Elliott-Halberstam Εικασία Erdos-Burr Εικασία Erdos-Faber-Lovasz Εικασία Erdos-Gyarfas Εικασία Erdos-Straus Εικασία Farrell-Jones Εικασία Gilbreath Εικασία Giuga Εικασία Goldbach Εικασία Goldbach Εικασία Goormaghtigh Εικασία Green Εικασία Grimm Εικασία Grothendieck Εικασία Guralnick-Thompson Εικασία Hadamard Εικασία Hedetniemi Εικασία Herzog-Schonheim Εικασία Hilbert-Smith Εικασία Hirsch Εικασία Hopf Εικασία Hodge Ομολογιακή Εικασία Ιακωβιανή Εικασία Εικασία Jacobson Εικασία Kakeya Εικασία Kaplansky Εικασία Keating-Snaith Εικασία Kepler Εικασία Kothe Εικασία Lawson Εικασία Lemoine Εικασία Lenstra-Pomerance-Wagstaff Εικασία Lichtenbaum Εικασία Littlewood Εικασία Lovasz Εικασία MNOP Εικασία Mazur Εικασία Deligne Εικασία Nagata Εικασία Nirenberg-Treves Εικασία Novikov Εικασία Oppermann Εικασία Pierce-Birkhoff Εικασία Pillai Εικασία dePolignac Εργοδηγική Εικασία Εικασία Quillen-Lichtenbaum Εικασία Ανακατασκευής Υπόθεση Riemann Γενικευμένη Υπόθεση Riemann Μεγάλη Υπόθεση Riemann Υπόθεση Πυκνότητας Υπόθεση Lindelof Εικασία Hilbert-Polya Εικασία Ringel-Kotzig Εικασία Sato-Tate Εικασία Schanuel Εικασία Schinzel Εικασία Scholz Εικασία Selfridge Εικασία Sendov Εικασία Serre Εικασία Singmaster Εικασία Tate Εικασία Toeplitz Ομογενειακή Εικασία Εικασία Vandiver Εικασία Vizing Εικασία Waring Εικασία Weinstein Εικασία Whitehead Εικασία Zhou ]] - Μία δήλωση Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Εικασία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Εισαγωγή Μία πρόταση με την οποία, βάσει λογικών συνειρμών, υποτίθεται ότι κάτι είναι δυνατόν να συνέβη· μια απόφαση όχι βέβαιη αλλά πιθανή Κατάλογος Εικασιών This is a list of mathematical conjectures. Open problems * Εικασία 1/3-2/3 * Εικασία abc (proof claimed by Shinichi Mochizuki) * Εικασία Andrews-Curtis * Angel problem (several proofs claimed in 2007) * Εικασία Agoh-Giuga * Εικασία Andrica * Εικασία Artin * Εικασία Bateman-Horn * Εικασία Baum-Connes * Εικασία Beal * Εικασία Beilinson * Εικασία Berry-Tabor * Εικασία Birch & Swinnerton-Dyer * Εικασία Birch-Tate * Εικασία Birkhoff * Εικασία Bloch-Beilinson * Εικασία Bloch-Kato * Εικασία Bombieri-Lang * Εικασία Borel * Εικασία Farrell-Jones, Εικασία Bost * Εικασία Brocard * Εικασία Brumer-Stark * Εικασία Bunyakovsky * Εικασία Catalan-Dickson conjecture on aliquot sequences * Εικασία Caratheodory * Εικασία Carmichael totient conjecture * Εικασία Casas-Alvero * Εικασία Catalan Mersenne * Εικασία Cherlin-Zilber * Circular Law * Εικασία Collatz * Εικασία Cramer * Εικασία Conway thrackle conjecture * Deligne conjecture disambiguation * Eilenberg-Ganea conjecture * Elliott-Halberstam conjecture * Erdős-Burr conjecture * Erdős-Faber-Lovász conjecture * Erdős-Gyárfás conjecture * Erdős-Straus conjecture * Farrell-Jones conjecture * Filling area conjecture * Frankl conjecture * Gauss circle problem * Gilbreath conjecture * Giuga's conjecture * Goldbach's conjecture * Goldbach's weak conjecture (proof claimed by Harald Helfgott) * Gold partition conjectureM. Peczarski, The gold partition conjecture, it Order 23(2006): 89–95. * Goormaghtigh conjecture * Green's conjecture * Grimm's conjecture * Grothendieck-Katz p-curvature conjecture * Guralnick-Thompson conjecture (Riemann surfaces) * Hadamard conjecture * Hanna Neumann conjecture * Hedetniemi's conjecture * Herzog-Schönheim conjecture * Hilbert-Smith conjecture * Hirsch conjecture * Hopf conjecture * Hodge conjecture * Homological conjectures in commutative algebra * Invariant subspace problem * Jacobian conjecture * Jacobson's conjecture * Kakeya conjectures * Kakeya needle problem * Kaplansky conjecture * Keating-Snaith conjecture * Kepler conjecture (proof claimed by Thomas Hales) * Köthe conjecture * Lawson's conjecture * Lemoine's conjecture * Lenstra-Pomerance-Wagstaff conjecture * Lichtenbaum conjecture * List coloring conjecture * Littlewood conjecture * Lovász conjecture * MNOP conjecture * Marshall Hall's conjecture * Mazur's conjectures * Deligne conjecture in monodromy * Montgomery's pair correlation conjecture * Nagata's conjecture on automorphisms * New Mersenne conjecture * Nirenberg-Treves conjecture * Novikov conjecture * Oppermann's conjecture * Petersen coloring conjecture * Pierce-Birkhoff conjecture * Pillai's conjecture * De Polignac's conjecture * quantum unique ergodicity conjecture, (2004, Elon Lindenstrauss, for arithmetic hyperbolic surfaces,http://www.math.kth.se/4ecm/prizes.ecm.html 2008, Kannan Soundararajan & Roman Holowinsky, for holomorphic forms of increasing weight for Hecke eigenforms on noncompact arithmetic surfaces http://matematikkforeningen.no/INFOMAT/08/0810.pdf) * Quillen-Lichtenbaum conjecture * Reconstruction conjecture * Riemann Hypotheses: see also Weil conjectures under Theorems ** Riemann hypothesis *** Generalized Riemann hypothesis *** Grand Riemann hypothesis ** Density hypothesis ** Lindelöf hypothesis ** Hilbert-Pólya conjecture on the Riemann hypothesis * Ringel-Kotzig conjecture * Sato-Tate conjecture * Schanuel's conjecture * Schinzel's hypothesis H * Εικασία Scholz * Second Hardy-Littlewood conjecture * Selfridge's conjecture * Εικασία Sendov * Serre's multiplicity conjectures * Εικασία Singmaster * Standard conjectures on algebraic cycles * Εικασία Tate * Εικασία Ryu-Takayanagi * Toeplitz' conjecture * Twin prime conjecture * Unicity conjecture for Markov numbers * Uniformity conjecture * Vandiver's conjecture * Vizing's conjecture * Waring's conjecture * Weight-monodromy conjecture * Weinstein conjecture * Whitehead conjecture * Zhou conjecture Proved (now theorems) The theorems may not be their official names. * Adams conjecture (J-homomorphism) * Andrews-Curtis conjecture * Bieberbach conjecture, 1916 (De Branges' theorem, 1984) * Blattner's conjecture (Blattner formula) * Bounded gap conjecture (Zhang Yitang, 2013) * Burnside conjecture (Feit-Thompson theorem) * Cameron-Erdős conjecture * Catalan's conjecture, 1844 (Mihăilescu's theorem, 2002) * Conway–Norton conjecture (monstrous moonshine) * Dinitz conjecture (Galvin's theorem) * Deligne's conjecture on 1-motives * Denjoy's conjecture * Dodecahedral conjecture (Hales-McLaughlin theorem) * Epsilon conjecture (Ribet's theorem) * Fermat's Last Theorem (Andrew Wiles' proof in 1994) * Frobenius conjecture (Iiyori and Yamaki) * Gradient conjecture (Kurdyka–Mostowski–Parusinski theorem) * Heawood conjecture (Ringel–Youngs' theorem) * Kummer's conjecture on cubic Gauss sums (Kummer sum) * Mahler-Manin conjecture * Manin-Mumford conjecture (Raynaud's theorem) * Milnor conjecture (Voevodsky's theorem) * Mordell conjecture (Faltings' theorem) * Mumford conjecture (Haboush's theorem) * Poincaré conjecture, 1904 (theorem about the characterization of the three-dimensional sphere) * Oppenheim conjecture (Margulis' theorem) * Ramanujan-Petersson conjecture (consequence of the proof of the Weil conjectures) * Road coloring conjecture, 1970 (2008) * Scheinerman's conjecture (proved 2009) * Segal's Burnside ring conjecture (Carlsson theorem) * Serre's conjecture (Quillen-Suslin theorem) * Serre's modularity conjecture (proved 2008) * Seymour's conjecture * Smith conjecture (Gordon's theorem) * Stanley-Wilf conjecture (Marcus–Tardos theorem) * Star height problem (Hashiguchi theorem) * Strong perfect graph conjecture (Chudnovsky–Robertson–Seymour–Thomas theorem) * Sullivan conjecture * Tameness conjecture (Agol or Calegari–Gabai theorem) * Taniyama–Shimura conjecture (Modularity theorem) * Thurston's geometrization conjecture (3-manifolds of the uniformization theorem for surfaces) * Wagner's conjecture (Robertson–Seymour theorem) * Weil conjectures (Deligne's theorems) Disproved (no longer conjectures) * Atiyah conjecture (not a conjecture to start with) * Borsuk's conjecture * Chinese hypothesis (not a conjecture to start with) * Euler's sum of powers conjecture * Ganea conjecture * Generalized Smith conjecture * Hauptvermutung * Intersection graph conjecture * Kouchnirenko's conjecture * Mertens conjecture * Pólya conjecture, 1919 (1958) * Ragsdale conjecture * Tait's conjecture * Von Neumann conjecture * Weyl-Berry conjecture * Εικασία Χρονολογικής Προστασίας Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Εικασία ER=EPR *υπόθεση *υποψία *πρόβλεψη *ικεσία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Δηλώσεις